


Revenge of the Dorks

by apprenticebard



Series: BtVS Drabbles [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprenticebard/pseuds/apprenticebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn and Andrew go to the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge of the Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> I guess we're celebrating by having fictional characters celebrate other fictional characters?

Andrew wants to see _Revenge of the Sith_ in theaters, so Dawn agrees to go. He squeals whenever Obi-Wan walks onscreen, and the people behind them pelt him with popcorn. They walk out of the theater pretending to wield lightsabers and force-choke each other.

Later, Buffy (politely) asks how Dawn puts up with that much concentrated dorkiness in her not-boyfriend. Dawn's tempted to point out that Buffy's _actual_ boyfriend knows every song in _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ , but she's not sure Buffy actually knows that, and Spike _might_ consider that a secret.

Dawn's not complaining. Dorky fun is still fun.


End file.
